Thanks for the Memories
by xXYearOfTheCatFanXx
Summary: Tohru's memories are gone, but Kyo discovers that Hatori's memory suppression isn't permenant. When Kyo recovers Tohru's lost past, he must keep it a secret from all of the other Sohma's, otherwise Tohru's life may be on the line. Will they make it? (Kyoru)
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ This is the first time that I've done first person POV, I think. Sorry if it's terrible. Anyway, I will continue if I get a review or two, thanks! It's Kyo's POV, by the way.

xXx

Tohru's teal eyes were locked on the chalkboard ahead of her, but mine were locked on her. I can't take this for much longer. I'm going to explode at this rate. What? Why the heck am I holding my pencil with such a tight grip!? Crap! It broke! Dang it! Stupid pencil...stupid clueless Tohru. Why can't I just look away?! All of her memories are gone, and I sure as heck can't fix that. To her, I probably just look like a stalker.

And why is that rat giving me a glare?! What the heck, just because I'm not ignoring the fact that I spent three years of my life with her doesn't mean that I can't look at her. Geez. That prettyboy acts like Tohru's a complete stranger! He just sits back and lets his stupid girly fan club complement every detail about him. Heck, I wish I could just hear Tohru compliment me one more time...it's like she's dead now. Her past life is gone, so who the heck is she now?! Uhg...c'mon Tohru, why can't you just remember everything!? Why...?

"SOHMA!"

My eyes widened. Crap, was I spacing out!? Where the heck is the rest of the class?

"Oh, uh, yeah?" I asked. Why can't I just go after Tohru? She's nearly out of the classroom, and this stupid teacher is keeping me back.

"You failed to take any of today's notes, Sohma. You must stay after class and copy the notes from someone else, got it!?"

"Yeah...whatever."

"Honda!" The teacher called.

Tohru froze in her footsteps and turned to face the man, gosh I can't help but to stare at her...

"Is it alright if you let Sohma here copy your notes? And stay to monitor him."

Tohru smiled at me, and I'm completely sure that my face turned dark red. Just great.

"Ah, yes Sensei! I have all of my notes with me, and I would be glad to help!"

She bowed a lot, just like her old self. But now is different. Now I am a stranger. After her and that teacher blabbed back and forth, me and Tohru finally sat down. The teacher was gone, and things couldn't have been more awkward.

"Un...Sohma-san?"

"Yeah, what!?" I snapped. Great, even with this new start, I'm still making the same mistakes. Tohru was slightly taken aback by my tone, which just shows how unfamiliar I am to her now.

"I'm very sorry if I made you mad, Sohma-san! But, ah...I was wondering if you wanted to use my pencil? Yours is broken..."

I looked at my pencil in disgust, and propped my feet on to the desk.

"Yeah, whatever."

The rain outside was only making this whole situation more exhausting.

xXx

I'm trying to concentrate on writing, but I don't want to ignore my opportunity to talk to her. I want to hear her voice and her laugh again.

I glanced up, just to see that she had been looking at me.

"Nyehhh! Why are you staring at me!?"

I, once again, frightened her with my loud voice.

"I-It's just that...you seem a little bit...familiar..."

My eyes grew wide; I could feel it. I don't think that I can breathe. Dang I'm nervous. Was she supposed to be able to remember like that? Just...by looking at me?


	2. Chapter 2

"...Kyo? Kyo Sohma, the...cat?"

I'm pretty sure that's what I heard her say. Maybe it was just my wishful thinking. Why the heck do I want her remembering me, anyway?!

"Uh...what'd ya say?" I asked.

"Kyo...the cat from the zodiac, right?"

She sounded more sure of herself that time, and I definitely heard her right. I know I did.

"So, uh...you remember me?"

Well duh. Why did I ask that?! She obviously at least remembers my place in the curse.

"Yes, I think so. Lets see, you're the cat of the zodiac, you have a kind heart, and don't get along with...Yuki?"

I nodded. Woah, she's starting to remember. I'm not sure if this is a miracle or a disaster. Either way, it's my fault. Dang it.

The rest of the afternoon flew by as we exchanged memories and past experiences. She was finally her old self again; memories and all. The only question is...how could I keep this from the others? If Akito ever found out, I'm certain he would just erase her memories again. No...he would do worse. He would have her deported, or probably even killed.

"Kyo, are you alright? You seem a little feverish! Are you sick!?"

My already red face deepened in color when she placed her hand to my forehead, checking for a high temperature.

"I'm fine, just...we need to talk about something."

She sat down when I said that, and my face returned to its normal color, which is good.

"Un, yes, Kyo?"

How should I say this to her...?

"Ah...we can't exactly let the other Sohma's know about you getting your memories back. Not Yuki, not Shigure, no one. Get it?"

She hesitantly nodded. Dang, this is hard.

"So, you can't really go back to live at Shigure's..."

I was mostly just talking to my self by this point.

"Maybe..."

That's when the idea hit. We would have to arrange a few things, but this could definitely work...at least I hope.

"C'mon."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the classroom and away from the school.

"Kyo, aren't you supposed to be taking notes? Won't you get in trouble if you don't finish?"

At the moment, I couldn't care less. That was in the past, and if my plans went right, the past would be behind us.

A/N~ Yeah, this is short...I just really wanted to save the rest for the next chapter X3


	3. Chapter 3

After ten minutes, we finally arrived at Shigure's.

"Kyo, I thought we couldn't let the others know?"

"We can't. They can't even see you, got it? If they do...if they do, it's all over."

Tohru nodded. Good, she's taking things pretty well so far.

"Now, Tohru, grab on to my back."

"Ehhh?"

Her face turned red for who knows what reason. Gosh, if we don't hurry, that idiot rat will come out here and see her!

"Hurry, grab on to my back! I won't transform as long as we don't hug or whatever!"

After a few seconds, she finally gripped the fabric of my shirt.

"Okay, now don't you DARE let go. And don't scream either."

She seemed confused, but nodded anyway.

In one swift movement, I lept up to my open bedroom window, landing in my room.

"...You can let go now..."

When I turned my head to look at her, her eyes were shut tight and her fingernails were nearly cutting holes into my shirt. At once, her eyes popped open and she stepped back.

"Oh, yes, sorry Kyo!"

I sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go tell the others I'm back, or somethin. Just stay here and don't make noise."

I made my way downstairs.

"Oh, Kyo, I didn't see you come in! Why the delay in entry, perhaps you've been distracted by a lovely highschool girl? Or maybe that was me..Oops!"

Uhg. Thanks to that dog, I have a headache coming on. Great.

"Whatever. I'm home. Going to my room, bye."

"Kyo wai-"

I walked off anyway. Who cares what he had to say.

I slid my bedroom door open and shut it behind me.

"Oh, hi Kyo! I wasn't too loud while you were downstairs, was I?"

"No, you were quiet. Don't doubt yourself so much like that."

I let myself fall back on to my bed, trying to relieve my headache without having to worry Tohru.

"Kyo~~!"

Crap.

"Tohru, hide somewhere!"

Tohru ran behind my bed and crouched down just as that stupid Shigure opened my door.

"What the heck do you want!?"

Shigure pretended to be offended in his usual annoying way.

"Oh Kyo, please don't lash out on your poor older cousin Shigure! I have only arrived to ask what you would like for me to order for dinner!"

"Yeah go ask that rat, I'm not hungry. Now leave!"

Shigure yelped and quickly shut my door. As soon as I heard his footsteps fade, my ears picked up a new sound; Tohru's quiet sobs. What the heck did I do now?!

I peeked over the edge of the bed to see Tohru curled up, crying into one of the pillows that was laying on the floor.

"Eh? ...Tohru?"

She looked up at me and smiled. Was she really going to tell me that nothing was wrong? If so, I'm not falling for it.

"Ah, *sniffle* Kyo, don't worry about me, please! Nothing's wrong!"

Of course. I expected that.

"Yeah, yeah, now tell me what's ACTUALLY bothering you."

"Huh...? But, well, it's not important!"

"TOHRU."

"Alright, but you'll think it's silly. It's just that I felt really alone having to hide from Shigure just now...I just realized at that moment that I can never really speak to him, Yuki, or the others ever again, and it makes me sad! See? Stupid!"

She started crying again. I know it's hard for her...and I don't think the way she feels is stupid. It's like she's a ghost, and she has to watch the ones she loves live on without her. If I could, I would just set her free and let her hug and speak to the other Sohmas. But no, they would turn on her. They're all too busy seeing to Akito's every whim to ever give Tohru a second glance, but she just can't see or believe that. Great, this little incident will only make it harder to tell her about my plan.

xXx

A/N~ Sorry if this was a stupid chapter. Things will start to get more interesting once Kyo gets his plan out of the way, I hope XD


	4. Chapter 4

After Tohru finally stopped crying, I decided to go ahead and tell her my plan. It's a little out there and crazy, but it's the only real way I can think of to keep her safe.

"Tohru...I kind of need to talk to you about something..."

She straightened and focused.

"Okay! Tell me anything, Kyo!"

Her smile made me turn red. No surprise there.

"Yeah, anyway...uh, I really wanna keep you safe from Akito. The only way to really do that is to take you to live some place that he would never expect..."

Tohru's face grew more serious and thoughtful.

"It's not like I would leave ya there alone...I would...stay with you. If this is crazy, then hit me. I'm not trying to be a jerk by taking you away, I just...really...care about you. I need to keep Akito and the others away from you. You don't have to agree, I'm just tryin to help you. I DUNNO, NEVERMIND! JUST FORGET IT OR SOMETHIN!"

Tohru just stared at me for a second. I was blushing A LOT.

"Kyo...you're plan isn't stupid. It's very nice that you care about me so much, and it makes me want to smile! But...this whole situation is just a burden to you. That's why I was thinking that I should just go ahead and turn myself in to Akito. That way, I wouldn't have to burden you, okay?"

Wait.

What.

How would that NOT burden me!? If she went to Akito, my guilty conscience would be on fire for the rest of my life!

"Tohru, it's not a burden, okay!? Just, please...for me..."

Her eyes softened, which I guess could be a good sign.

"Alright, as long as its no burden! But Kyo, where exactly would we go?"

Uhhh...

"Well, my master has an abandoned dojo a little ways up the mountain, but I'm not sure you're cut out for mountain life..."

"No, I would love it!"

Her eyes were sparkling. Dang it I love it when she's happy. I just hope that I can keep her that way...

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

At least that's settled. Now we just need to get outta here. But I'll need an excuse to be leaving with all of my stuff.

About an hour later, I walked down the stairs with a suitcase and a huge blanket in my arms.

"Kyo...? You're leaving?"

Well duh, Shigure.

"Yeah. I'm going to train in the mountains again. See ya."

I walked out the door, probably leaving Shigure and Yuki confused.

After waiting a few seconds to make sure no one was going to chase after me, I walked over to the side of the house and laid the thick blanket on top of the grass below my window.

"C'mon, Tohru!" I whisper yelled.

"Eep!"

Tohru lept from my window and plopped on to the blanket. She looked up at me with her huge turquoise eyes glimmering in the moonlight. She looked...pretty. Crap, I need to concentrate.

"Tohru, we need to walk down that path and to just above the foot of the nearest mountain, that's where the dojo is. It's not really far up the mountain, but if you get tired, I could carry you or somethin".

Tohru nodded.

It's already after seven at night. We won't get there until late.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-After school started a few weeks ago, I honestly forgot that this fanfiction even existed, whoops! But I'm back now, and I hope I haven't lost any off Mary few readers. And thank you for reviewing while I was gone! Also, I promise for a less choppy and more well written chapter next time!

I'm completely exhausted. It's around five or six in the morning, and I've been carrying Tohru on my back for half of the walk. She told me she would be fine walking on her own, but I insisted, knowing that she was just lying so that she could benefit everyone but herself. Besides that, the sun is about to come up, and the dojo is only a mile away.

"Nn...Kyo...?"

Did I wake her up with my loud walking!? Why can't I do something right for once...

"Yeah?"

"Kyo...the sun is coming up! Isn't it pretty?"

One of her eyes cracked open and rays of sunlight radiated off of it's blue-green color. Why am I thinking about that with so much detail? Geez, I'm starting to sound like that stupid novelist of a dog.

"Uh...yeah. It's nice, I guess. The Dojo is just ahead, by the way. You can sleep longer, if ya want."

"N...no, Kyo...I don't want to...don't want to...burden..."

She fell asleep. I was looking forward to holding her like this for a while longer, anyway. It's weird, us being close like this. But, I guess it's a good weird, or maybe I'm just starting to think like that Shigure. Ew.

xXx

I took my shoes off before stepping on to the cold wooden floor. Even though this dojo is abandoned, I still feel like I have to take my shoes off before walking in. I'm such an idiot. I reached my hand behind me and found one of Tohru's feet, slipping her shoe off and letting it plop on to the floor. After doing the same to the other, I set her gently down on the ground and began laying a blanket down. Dang it's cold in here. I tucked Tohru under the covers and then I layed down a few feet away from her. I was asleep in no time.

xXx

When I woke up later, my face went blood red. I was almost face to face with Tohru. I must've moved in my sleep. Well, at least she's still sleeping. I immediately stood up and looked at the tiny clock that sat by my bag. Eight thirty, so it's still sorta early. Going on a walk until she wakes up should be okay.

I opened the sliding door and stepped outside as quietly as possible. But, of course, some stupid idiot stick just HAD to be in my way. After it crunched under my foot, I turned my head to see that Tohru was still sleeping, which was a relief. I kept on walking, wincing at first when the sudden lack of trees exposed the sun's rays to my face. The mountain air reminded me of training with Master. But that was then, and this is now. I should probably start my morning run before Tohru wakes up.

xXx

After an hour or so of excersize, I finally returned. My sweaty hair clung to my damp face as I slid open the dojo door. I couldn't believe what I saw inside...


End file.
